


I can't win

by supervamp78



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, nonconish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A half vampire scenario with laito.  Laito has been “generous” enough to give Yui blood instead of taking.</p>
<p>I have four more ideas for this so I may do them soonish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't win

Yui stretched before closing her Math book and putting away her homework. She smiled to herself happy that she was able to breeze through it. Her happiness was short lived however as she felt a familiar and unwelcome presences behind her.

 

She sighed to herself it was Laito who was casually sitting on her bed. She knew he would probably show up at some point during the week and she had a pretty good idea at what he wanted as well. “What are you hear for, Laito-san”? She said coldly giving him a stern look.

 

“You’re so cold, Bitch~chan. I only came here to spend quality with you” he said in his usually playful voice. He had a mischievous smile on his face as he looked at her. Since Yui was no longer human, she could sense his sadistic intent. She knew that his offer of his blood would mean he would want something from her tenfold, but she had prepared. 

 

Yui sighed once more, she ignored his words and simply sat down beside him. Laito expression turned surprised for a moment as she pushed her hair to the side and craned her towards him “This is what you want isn’t it? Then you can have it, it doesn’t matter to me anymore” With this she hoped he would take what he wanted and leave quickly. 

 

For a moment Laito didn’t make a sound, it was until she felt her self being pushed backwards and her wrist being held together, that she realized how much she had underestimated him. Yui was in a state of utter disbelief, when she saw his expression she began to panic. His grip on her wrist tightened and she winced as he stared down at her with an icy expression. She started to struggle, “Isn’t that what you wanted? Let me go!” 

 

Yui gritted her teeth in aguish as Laito grip on her wrist tightened to the point that she thought he break the bone. She stopped struggling and instead glared at Laito, his icy expression never changed. Instead he leaned down and whispered in her ear with a cold emotionless voice, “Bitch~chan do you really think that was something I’d want? Come now.” His voice returned to its usual playfulness and with that he licked her ear before moving to her neck. 

 

Laito’s grip on her wrist lighten and Yui felt herself flush at the sudden interaction. She began to struggle again but this time it didn’t seem to have any effect. “Stop it” she cried out, she wanted this to be over with. Laito merely laughed to himself as he pulled up and put his face close to hers. “You should know by now that this is only fun when you’re in distress, Bitch~chan” He then kissed her hard which made her struggle harder, but he moved his knee in-between her skirt and pushed against her panties. Yui’s blood froze and so did her movements, she hoped he didn’t mean to do what she thought he did. 

 

Laito took that opportunity to bite down slightly on her lip drawing blood, Yui cry out in pain and laito stuck his tongue inside her mouth. He put pressure on his knee and moved it around just enough to simulate. Yui could taste her blood and her struggles began to die down as her head began to become fuzzy. When Laito felt that she was finally complaint, he pulled away from the kiss and Sat up. 

 

Yui weakly glared at him not wanting to give in to his humiliation. Laito continued to smile however,” Hey Bitch~chan why don’t you just submit already. I’m sure it would be more fun for you that way” Yui gritted her teeth, her hate for him was growing and through panted breaths she retorted harshly “I’ll never submit to you, not ever.” She tried to give the nasty look she manage but he merely laughed once again like he had expected this reaction. 

 

“Oh well, If you won’t be honest your body will.” He then used his free hand to slowly trace along the back of her leg and suddenly pulled it and applied pressure to her panties with his knee. Despite herself Yui let out a sweet gasp, she felt frustrated with herself and this situation. “It’s not my fault you make me respond like this”, she felt she was at her limit and she could feel tears forming. Laito expression never changed as he watched her instead he bent down and whispered in her ear “So it’s my fault then, Bitch~chan? I see I guess I should take responsibility then.” 

 

Yui groaned as she felt him bite into her neck, it always seemed like he bit harder then was necessary. The fight in her completely died out as she felt defeated and helpless. She could feel a hot tear on her cheek as she though I can’t win against him can I?


End file.
